why did this have to happen
by pezjunkie13
Summary: A young boy of 17 runs into a young women of his age, he slowly begins to tell her what he was running from. In the end the two find out they have more in common then they thought. This is what lead to Rufus being so evil and hateful. RufusTifa story. Ra
1. chapter 1

He ran, all he could do was run. He ran as fast as he possibly could, away, away from the horrors he just saw. His eyes were clenched shut trying to stop tears from running down his soft pale cheeks. It was in vain, the tears managed to come effortlessly. He didn't know where he was running to and really didn't care. He opened his eyes to see where he was, but it didn't do any good, to many tears clouding his view. He could hear someone yelling after him, not someone, more than one. The Turks. His father sent his hit men after him. Not to kill him of course, no that wouldn't go over well at all. Not that he loved his son, he needed an heir, that was all. Yes, this young 17 year old boy was Rufus, Rufus Shinra. Odd isn't it? Rufus finally couldn't hear the yells of footsteps behind him, the Turks gave up their pursuit. That didn't slow Rufus down at all though. All he could think about is what happened.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Rufus was in his room reading a book. He sat quietly on his bed with his somewhat young black panther, Dark Nation, at his feet. He smiled a bit and pet Dark Nation. His smile faded as he heard screaming and yelling coming from downstairs. His parents were fighting again. This always happened when father came home drunk from being with one of his 'women'. Rufus pretended not to know about them, but everyone did anyways. He heard something crash and his mother scream. Rufus dropped his book and ran out of his room. Dark Nation lifted his head and watched his master run out, he quickly followed. Rufus hid behind the rail as he watched his parents argue._

"You are NOT leaving! You can't walk out on me! I control this whole city! What will everyone think? They need to see me as a family man, elections depend on having a family." Rufus' father yelled.

"I can do what I want! This is hardly even a family, you're always with your whores from Don's! I want to be somewhere where I'm loved and wanted! Not just needed for elections!" Rufus' mother yelled back tears in her eyes.

"Shut up! You can't leave me and that's final!" He yelled.

Rufus saw his father raise his hand and slap his mother causing her to fall to the floor. Rufus wanted to cry out to her but knew better then to defy his father. 

"I am leaving, where's Rufus?" She said, slowly standing up.

"You aren't leaving or taking Rufus with you! He yelled.

"Fine! I hope he never turns out like you! Never! Rufus I love you! Remember that!" She yelled hoping her son would hear. 

Just as she went to run out the door president Shinra pulled out a gun and aimed it at his mother. Rufus' eyes widened in shock.

"Mother look out!" Rufus screamed.

Rufus saw his mother start to turn and closed his and covered his ears as a shot rang out through the large barren room. When Rufus opened his eyes he slowly let his hands drop to his sides. His mother was laying on the marble floor. She looked like an angel, her blonde hair strewn about her like a veil. Her aqua eyes opened staring to the sky, never to blink again. Her pale skin glowing under the light. Red, scarlet blood slowly seeping out from behind her flowing over the marble white floor. Rufus went to scream out to her, but no sound came out. He ran down the stairs to his mothers side. He held her hand with eyes full of tears wanting to escape. Rufus slowly shut her eyes which would never open again. He turned to face his father in anger. 

"You son of a bitch!" Rufus yelled, "You killed your own wife! How could you? You heartless bastard! You murdered the only person that ever loved me or cared about me!" 

"Don't you dare talk to me like that!" His father yelled grabbing his sons wrist yanking him up to face him.

Rufus pulled away from his father and ran out the door, he could hear Dark Nation barking after him. "Stay! Stay Dark Nation!" Rufus yelled.

Dark Nation stopped and watched helplessly as his master ran away with the Turks running after him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That whole scene just kept replaying in his mind, over and over again driving him mad. Rufus held his head in agony slumping to the ground. Why did this have to happen? He felt a hand being placed on his shoulder. His eyes snapped open and he quickly stood up. He turned expecting to see the Turks, but was surprised. He saw a young women, couldn't have been older than he was. He felt a blush creep along his face. She was very pretty, she hard long dark brown hair that went past her waist which was tied near the bottom. She had ruby eyes which caught his attention as soon as he looked into them. Ivory skin, not pale to the point it would look sickening. She also had a figure that had to be more mature then most. Rufus finally noticed he was staring and look slightly downward avoiding her gaze.

"Are you alright?" asked the girl noticing the tears in his eyes and his wet cheeks.

"I- I'm fine." Rufus said trying to wipe the tears off his face.

"You're a run away huh?" She asked. Rufus looked up at her a bit shocked. She was smiling and it melted his heart, something about her.

"Yes, how could you possibly know?" Rufus said.

"Well you have to be about my age, you don't look much older than I do so you probably don't live on your own. And you obviously don't live on the streets because of your clothes. And you're...well...you were..." She couldn't finish her sentence because she didn't want to embarrass him.

"I was crying, you can say it." Rufus said.

"Yes, but the reason is why?" She asked.

Rufus shook his head, he didn't want to tell anyone about it. It wasn't something to be said. He sighed and a thought struck him, he didn't even know her name.

"Um...well I usually don't tell people about my life without at least knowing their name." Rufus said. The girl smiled lightly at him and gave him a handshake.

"My name is Tifa, Tifa Lockheart. What's your name?" She said.

"My name is Rufus, I don't wish to give out my full name." Rufus said afraid she'd leave if he told her his name was Shinra. His father wasn't very popular.

"Alright Rufus it's been nice, but it's late...maybe I'll see you around." Tifa said slowly starting to walk away. Rufus stood there watching her slowly walk away when it hit him. He had no where to stay, he couldn't go home, that was out of the question.

"Hey! Tifa please, wait." Rufus waited for her to turn around before going on. "I don't have a place to stay...I hate it there, nobody cares about me. If I stay there I'll go insane...or worse, turn into my father." 

Tifa watched on as this young boy broke down in front of her, she normally would've walked away, it was the slums. He could be a psycho for all she knew, but he looked so young, innocent. She looked into his large blue eyes and he reminded her of 'him'. She walked over to him and put a hand on his cheek. She remembered when she first came here a year ago, no one would take her in. She lived on the streets until she turned 17 and could open her own bar. She never intended to have a bar and live on very little money, she wanted a different life, but things turned out differently. She would be different then the people here, she'd take him in. 

"Rufus you're coming with me. Let's go." Tifa said helping Rufus up.

Tifa began to lead him to her '7th Heaven', she had closed it a few hours ago and decided to go out for a walk when she came across Rufus. She was going to get some 'fresh' air. Tifa brought him inside, and locked up. She began cleaning up after what all the drunks left. Rufus sat on the floor hugging his knees to his chest not really knowing what to do. He hated the smell and pushed his nose against his knees as if trying to get the smell out. It smelt like alcohol, it smelt like his father. Tifa finished cleaning and saw Rufus on the floor. He had a distant look in his eyes, like he was off some where else. Tifa walked over to him and bent down so she look him in the eyes.

"Come on Rufus, let's go to sleep. You look like you could use some rest." Tifa said.

Rufus nodded and stood up carefully not wanting to fall over, the smell was getting to him. Tifa lead him to the back room, there was only one bed. Rufus was slightly confused. Either he had followed Tifa for no reason or she was leaving, and he didn't think any of them where good reasons. He watched as Tifa walked to an old dresser and pulled out some extra blankets and a pillow. She laid them on part of the bed. 

"Rufus I know I'm not the richest person and I don't have much to offer, you don't mind sharing do you?" Tifa said shyly. Rufus walked over to her and smiled as best he could.

"Tifa you didn't even have to take me in, of course this is fine. Thank you for letting me stay here...I just can't go back yet." Rufus said.

Tifa smiled at him and took off her fighting gloves and boots. Rufus blushed bright red and turned away. Tifa looked Rufus over, he obviously came from a rich home, why he was running from it she didn't know. Rufus had blonde hair and had big blue eyes, and a fair skinned face. He was slim, and wearing stylish clothing, but they were slightly dirty now. She sighed, he almost looked like 'him'...but that was the past now, she had to forget about it. Rufus turned and looked at her, she wasn't exactly wearing a whole lot, almost underwear you could say, but still nightwear. His blush deepened but he couldn't look away. Rufus began to take off his shoes and coat and walked over to the bed. Tifa had her back to him which he was thankful for, this was kind of embarrassing. He shyly crawled into bed and quickly turned his back to her, this was really awkward for him, he wondered if it was the same for her.

"Rufus, why did you run away? I mean your clothes kind of tell me you weren't exactly poor. Why would you run away from a good home?" Tifa asked but didn't turn to face him.

"If it were such a good home I wouldn't have ran away from it...and I really don't feel like talking about it..." Rufus said as he stifled a yawn.

"Alright you don't have to tell me, but I hope you do sooner or later." Tifa said turning to face him only to find out he was asleep. She smiled a bit and stared at his back. After a few minutes she fell asleep, trying to figure this young boy out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Rufus saw it, it was all happening so slowly. His father pulled out a gun, aimed for his mother. Rufus felt himself scream out to her, it was all he could do. But it wasn't enough. She fell to the floor in a pool of her own blood. Rufus ran to her and held her hand. It was his fault, he could've stopped his father, but he was scared. He was weak, he hated weakness in himself. How could he let his mother die? He looked up at his father who had the gun aimed at his head. Rufus screamed out it wasn't heard over the loud "BANG!"._

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Rufus screamed as he bolted upright in his sleep. 

He landed right into Tifa's arms. Tifa had been watching him, he had awakened her. He had been twisting and turning making muffled noises in his sleep, Tifa had woken up and was watching over him until he woke up. Rufus shifted a bit to make sure it was her and calmed a bit. He closed his eyes and held onto her resting his head in the crook of her neck. She softly ran her hand over his hair whispering to him.

"Sssshhhhh, it's alright. It was only a dream." Tifa said soothingly into his ear.

"Yes, but these things...these things had happened, thing I would not like to remember." Rufus said slowly, keeping his eyes shut as if trying to keep out the memories.

"What did you dream?" Tifa asked. She pulled Rufus from her and looked at him with concern. She had only just met him but already felt something for him. He wasn't answering. "Rufus please, what's wrong?" 

"My mother, she...she was killed. It was what I was running from. Killed, by my father." Rufus said slowly opening his eyes to look at her. He saw Tifa's eyes widen in horror.

"Killed by your father?" Tifa asked almost not believing him.

"She wanted to leave, he was sleeping with other women and was never home. She hated it, she wanted to take me with her but he wouldn't allow it. As she began to leave he shot her, without honour, he shot her in the back." Rufus said, tears welling up in his eyes.

Tifa hugged him again pulling him close. It reminded her of her pain. She had just moved here a few months ago from her old home town. Which is now burnt to the ground. She escaped just barely with her life. She was scard for life, literally. Along her chest was a long dark red scar. A constant reminder of what had happened. She had lost her father there and had lost her best friend there as well, the only person she had loved. She felt a tear roll down her cheek as she held Rufus. She began to whisper in his ear again until she felt sleep consume her. They slept like that for the rest f the night.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	2. chapter 2

__

~*~*~*~*~this wouldn't fit in the summery thing so i'll put it here. the rating may go up in the chapters to come and no i don't own anything from FF7 blah blah blah or else it wouldn't be a fanfic.~*~*~*~*~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rufus woke up the next morning with sun's first rays shining in his eyes. He smiled slightly and began to sit up and stretched. What an odd dream he had, his father shooting his mother like that. He looked around the room and his eye shot open. This wasn't his room, and that wasn't a dream. He started to remember everything, and then remembered Tifa. He smiled at remembering her, she was kind to let him stay with her, she was the only person that ever cared for him other than his mother. He snapped out of his thoughts when he felt something move under the sheets. He lifted up the blankets to see Tifa curled up to him slowly opening her eyes. Rufus turned bright red as he remembered what had happened the following night. He told her everything, except who he really was, he couldn't do that, not yet. He also remembered opening up to her, showing her how weak he was.

Tifa sat up slowly and smiled lightly at Rufus. "Did you get a better sleep after your nightmare Rufus?" Tifa asked, carefully choosing her words.

Rufus merely nodded a reply. Tifa stood up and walked out of the room leaving Rufus to his thoughts. 

Tifa walked into the bathroom and turned the shower on. She removed her clothing and stepped in. As she stepped in she remembered everything that had happened last night. Everything to Rufus bolting into her arms full of fear, to herself falling asleep in his arms. She wasn't sure if he had fallen asleep before he had, all she remembered was awakening in his arms. Tifa began to wash her hair. She let the suds go down her body and down the drain. She then did the normal things teens girls do in the shower, shave, cleanse and so on. Of course this meant she took a rather long time, like all girls. She finally stepped out and dried herself off. She put her regular clothes on, her white tank top and black shorts. She wrapped a towel around her long dark hair and stepped out of the bathroom.

"Why is girls always take so long in the shower?" Rufus asked. Tifa laughed a bit and playfully threw her towel at him. 

"You can go in now if you want, I don't open the bar until 8:00pm. So that give us time to do whatever you want afterwards, if you want to stay of course." Tifa said. Rufus only nodded and walked into the bathroom.

Tifa walked into the bar and made herself some breakfast while she waited for Rufus. She thought for a while why Rufus wouldn't tell her his last name. Maybe he just didn't want to go home? Of course he wouldn't his mother was killed by his father, who'd want to go home to that? Tifa was brought out of her thoughts when she heard someone banging on her door. She got up and rushed to the door, it might bust down from the pressure it was under. Tifa opened the door to see 2 men, obviously from SOLDIER and a man, probably in his 20's with long black hair and a blue suit on. It was a Turk. The man looked her over and smirked, Tifa wanted to be sick.

"Excuse me Miss..?" the Turk said.

"Lockheart." Tifa replied.

"Miss Lockheart, have you seen this young man?" The Turk said holding up a wanted ad. It had Rufus' picture on it, Tifa was shocked. At the bottom it said:

__

Rufus Shinra

16 years of age

blue eyes and blonde hair

cash reward if brought back unharmed.

Tifa wasn't sure what to do. The Rufus who was currently in her shower was thee Rufus Shinra. She finally knew why he didn't want to tell her his last name. She hated the Shinra company for what they did to her. She'd never forgive them, but Rufus...he was different. He was kind, and nothing at all like what she'd seen in his father. The Turk grew impatient when she just stared in awe at the want ad.

"Well have you seen him or not?!" The Turk yelled at her. 

Tifa was snapped out of her daze and shook her head. "No I've never seen him before, I didn't even know President Shinra had a son." Which was true, she had no idea, Rufus was never mentioned before.

The Turk looked rather aggravated, to put it nicely, being kept by this girl from the slums and she hadn't even seen Rufus. The Turk growled low in his throat and then a smirk slowly formed on his lips. He looked behind her totally forgetting about Tifa all together. He pointed to the back door.

"Someone just walked back there, who's that maybe they've seen Rufus." The Turk said.

Tifa bit her lip, she would've gotten away with this too. Damnit! What was she going to do. She had to think of something and think of it fast. "Um...That's my boyfriend, poor guy is blind. He wouldn't know if he saw Rufus or not anyways."

The Turk gave her an aggravated sneer, and then looked her body up and down. Poor bastard, her boyfriend sure is missing out if he can't see her. The Turk looked back up into to Tifa's eyes and saw disgust. She must think he's a pervert, she was half right. The Turk didn't say anything and just walked away. Tifa shut the door and slid down to the floor with a heavy sigh. Thank god he believed her story, then she mentally kicked herself because her story was so stupid. She had had everything planned too, she had wanted to take Rufus shopping for some new clothes, his were too dirty and ripped. But with the Turks after him, he wouldn't be able to go out.

__

"Why did I help him anyways? His father is slowly killing off the planet, he destroyed my entire life. Everything I ever cared about is gone because of that man and Seph- no I won't think about him. Maybe because I feel sorry for him? Maybe...he had such a horrible experience, he lost his mother to his father...I lost a loved one too. I'll let him stay until he wants to go home. He doesn't have anywhere to go...." Tifa thought.

"Ahem..." Rufus coughed out. Tifa spun around quickly and stood up. This was the first time she noticed how tall he was. He had to be a head taller than her. For the first time she felt intimidated by him. He smiled at her, he obviously didn't know what had happened. Tifa looked into his eyes for a moment to see if he was just putting up a front, she saw nothing but innocence and honesty. She then realized they were only inches from one another. Tifa stepped away blushing.

"Tifa, do I have to go home? I don't want to leave, I don't want them to find me. Please, let me stay with you," Rufus said. Tifa wasn't sure what to say. She had lied for him, but let him stay with her forever? Is that even what he meant? "Tifa, please. I don't have anywhere to go. If I go back to my father I'll die, maybe not from him but I know I will. I don't think I could stand it...."

"Rufus, of course you can stay." Tifa said. She hadn't meant it to come out like that. She opened her mouth wanting to say something else, but the words came for her. And she knew they were the truth. She saw Rufus' eyes light up and he hugged her. Tifa hugged back, she enjoyed being this close to him, even with him being who he is. He still had no idea she knew either.

"Rufus, let's go out...It's actually nice out. I thought we could get you some better clothing, those seem to be ruined." Tifa said talking about his navy blue pants and black t-shirt. They were really rather dirty and ripped. 

"You don't have to pay me Tifa. I can pay for myself, my father is very rich." Rufus said smirking, pulling out a bank card. 

"Well let's go now, it'll be busy but I have to open the bar later tonight." Tifa said.

Rufus nodded and he headed out the door. Tifa followed and locked up her bar. She hoped that they wouldn't be noticed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tifa and Rufus were walking together through the streets. Rufus was not used to this at all. Being pushed around, having all these people around him. Spitting, cursing, yelling all around him. It almost made him want to be sick. But Tifa didn't seem to mind, she must be used to this. He felt bad that such a wonderful person like her had to grow up in the Slums, while he grew up with everything he could ever want...except a family. 

"Tifa, where are we going anyways? And what Sector is this?" Rufus asked slinking his hands into his pockets.

"It's Sector 7, why do you -" Tifa said when someone completely knocked her over. Tifa growled and looked for who did it. 

Rufus bent down to see if she was alright and to help her up but she got up on her own. Tifa scanned around and she saw who did it, he was smirking at her. Almost laughing at her. Rufus looked at the guy, he was really big and had a snake tattoo along his arm and smoke in his mouth. He looked awfully strong and very disgusting. Tifa walked over to the guy and gave him a dirty look.

"What the hell did you do that for?!" Tifa yelled at him. Rufus was shocked, was she insane?! She'd be killed! Rufus briskly walked over to her but she held him back. The large man grunted.

"No reason, I just thought it was funny," Tifa glared at him with fire in her eyes. "And what are you gonna do 'bout it baby?" 

Tifa growled low in her throat and let out a scream of furry and punched him in the face. Rufus was shocked, but not as much as the large man. Tifa then spin kicked his fat gut, which sent him spinning to the side. She then gave him an upper cut to the jaw and a loud crack was heard. And as a final blow she kicked him square in the balls. The man let a loud groan and slumped to the ground holding himself in pain. Tifa took in a breath and turned to Rufus. No one really seemed to notice but a few, but they didn't care. On the other hand Rufus was shocked out of his mind.

"Let's go ok?" Tifa said as she started to walk. Rufus looked from the man on the ground to Tifa and back at the man. He took a moment to gather his thoughts, the look on his face was utter confusion. She turned back to her and ran to catch up to her.

"Hey wait up! What the hell was that?" Rufus asked finally catching up to her.

"I learned how to fight when I was young that's all." Tifa said.

"That's all? You're amazing! You kicked his ass! He didn't even get a punch in!" Rufus exclaimed.

"Rufus you're going to make a scene." Tifa said blushing at the compliments she was getting.

"And like you didn't!" Rufus yelled.

"Rufus! Ssssshhhhhh!" Tifa said. "Besides we're here."

They walked into the store and looked around, Rufus had never shopped in a place like this. He had never really set foot inside the slums. He looked around, it was an ok store, not dirty or anything but nothing like where he normally got his clothes. He checked around, it was a male and female store.

"Come on let's look for stuff you like ok?" Tifa said. 

Rufus nodded and started looking around. Tifa watched at him, he didn't look like he knew what to get. She knew he probably didn't shop in places like this, but it was the best place in Sector 7 to shop for clothes. She had gotten her knee high boots here, she always wore them. Rufus came over to her with a few items of clothing.

"I'm going to try these on ok? What size are you? You should buy something too." Rufus said.

Tifa blushed when he asked what size she was. "Alright, I'll wait. I take mostly smalls, but I'm not buying today. I don't have enough money for this kind of thing. I buy what I need, not just what I want." Tifa said.

"Alright I understand. I'll be back in a few minutes." Rufus said.

Tifa watched him walk away and sat down on a bench waiting for him. They grew up so differently...yet they were so the same. They had both lost so much, he just didn't know she had. Rufus finally came out of the change room. Tifa wasn't paying attention to much until Rufus interrupted her thoughts. "Ahem..." He coughed out.

Tifa looked up at him for a moment and then focused on him, her eyes widened in awe. She began to blush. Now that he was out of those dirty clothes he looked a lot better but what he was wearing also helped. He wore a tight black t-shirt, white long pants, and a long white coat. Tifa was looking for words to say but they wouldn't come out. She just kept staring at him. 

"Tifa is this alright? I wasn't sure about the white pants and coat. Does it look ok?" Rufus asked.

Tifa stood up and nodded praying her blush wasn't noticeable. "It's fine Rufus, you look great." 

Rufus smiled and walked to the cash. He paid for his things and wore them out of the store carrying his old stuff in a bag. As they walked back to the bar Tifa's hand brushed Rufus' and she blushed and went to move it away but Rufus took hold of her hand. Tifa looked down at his hand and then up at him. He was just looking forward, not really thinking anything of it. Did Rufus like her? Did she like him? She didn't really think to much about it and just kept walking. All she knew was that she felt happy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__


	3. chapter 3

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They got back to the bar and Rufus let go of Tifa and sat down. Tifa's hand felt bare to her now, it wasn't as warm. Tifa sighed lightly to herself. She'd have to tell Rufus that they were looking for him sooner or later, she couldn't hide him forever and she knew that. But she couldn't just give him up after what he told her. He might be killed. Rufus walked over to her and puts his hands on her shoulders.

"What's wrong?" Rufus asked. "You look so distraught." 

"I'm fine Rufus, I just have to get ready for opening ok?" Tifa said avoiding his question as best she could.

Tifa cleaned up a bit knowing it would be ruined anyways by the customers. She put out the open sign even though she knew it was useless anyways. All her regulars knew when it opened, they always came at 8:30pm except on certain days. Tifa waited for her customers and saw Rufus pacing around not really knowing what to do.

"Rufus why don't you go in the back room ok? You probably won't want to be out here when they start to come in." Tifa said.

"I might as well keep you company, who'd want to be out here alone with drunken losers around." Rufus said.

Tifa felt a little nervous, she was trying to get Rufus out of sight. He was a wanted person with a reward on his head. If even one of drunks recognized him he'd be in shit. Tifa could fend off one, but if the others found out they'd be screwed. Tifa tried to think of something.

"I'll be fine. I've done this ever since I came here to Midgar. Besides you know I can handle myself. I have some books you can read if you want." Tifa said.

"What books? I love to read." Rufus said.

Tifa smiled, she had him. "All kinds, I'll show you." 

Tifa walked to her room and to a large trunk. She opened it up and many paper back novels were inside. Rufus picked one up and arched his eyebrow.

"Hmmm....Wings of Love? What's with the romance novels?" Rufus said trying not to laugh.

Tifa blushed and snatched the book from him. "I enjoy some of them ok? I have other books you know." 

"Do you have Great Despair? I was reading that before I came here..." Rufus said slowly drifting off.

"I think so, I'll check." Tifa looked through the trunk and pulled out a larger book, it was in somewhat good condition, looked rather old though. "Here you go, I've read it twice. It's good, I've had it for a long time, before I came here. And Mr hates romance novels it has romance in it too."

"Yea but Wings of Love? Slight romance is alright, but the whole plot? I can handle this book though. Thanks." Rufus said and took the book.

Tifa walked back out to the bar just as people started walking in. She shut the door to her room and prayed Rufus wouldn't come out. Rufus took off his white coat and set it down. Tifa started serving out drinks while Rufus sat on her bed reading. 

Rufus started flipping through the pages trying to find where he left off. As he was flipping through he was wondering why Tifa didn't want him around in the bar. Did she not want him to be around drunks because it might remind him of his father or something? He didn't know. He walked over to the door and peeked through just a bit. He could see people laughing with beer mugs and such in their hands. Tifa was at the counter making drinks and taking pay. He closed the door and sighed. He wish he could talk to her but she was working. 

Rufus felt something for Tifa, that he knew. He didn't want to leave, he didn't want to go back to his father. He wanted to stay with Tifa. Tifa treated him as a person, she was kind to him. He secretly knew he was falling for her, but he kept it in the back of his mind. If she knew she might kick him out or tell his father. Or worse, tell him she hated him and never ever wanted to see his face again. He secretly hoped she liked him but knew it was unlikely. She was just being nice, right? Rufus found the page he left off on and started to read while heading back to the bed. He sat and started to read off the first paragraph but after only a few moments he began to drift off and fall asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Rufus was running, he didn't know why at first but then it hit him. He was running from Turks. He quickened pace and went as fast as he could. He feel to the ground holding his head when something touched his shoulder._

Suddenly he was sitting in a room, he recognized it as Tifa's room. He got up and went out to see Tifa with an older man. She turned to Rufus with horror etched across her face. The man grabbed Tifa and pointed a gun to her head. It was a Turk. The Turk yelled something at Rufus but he couldn't hear it. Rufus stepped closer trying to plea with him but nothing came out of his mouth. Obviously it was a trade, Rufus would go with him for the girls safety. The Turk smirked at Rufus and slowly started pushing the trigger. Rufus eyes widened as he heard -!

"GET OFF OF ME!!!! HELP!" 

Rufus' eyes snapped open and he looked around the room. He heard more screams and recognized the voice. It was Tifa. He forgot his dream for the moment and ran out into the bar. He saw Tifa on a table with a large man on top of her. It took Rufus a moment before he realized it was the man that Tifa had beaten up earlier today. 

"Get off of her!" Rufus yelled.

The man totally ignored Rufus. Tifa was screaming at Rufus, something about a gun. Rufus looked behind the counter and saw a shotgun. Just his luck, he had trained with these before. He grabbed it and held it behind the man's head.

"Get the fuck off of her, now!" Rufus yelled.

The man went to turn around and beat the shit out of the kid that defied him. But instead he came face to face with a shotgun. The man began to sputter out some bullshit about how he didn't mean it and would go away. Rufus growled deep in his throat.

"Off her! Now!" Rufus commanded.

The man got off her and stepped to the side. Rufus finally took notice he had attacked Tifa with a knife he had in his hand. Rufus took the safety off and aimed at the man who swallowed in fear. He was obviously drunk out of his mind and had wanted revenge on the young women who had knocked the shit out of him. 

"Give me one fucking reason why I shouldn't blow your fucking head off." Rufus said.

The man began to stutter out nonsense and had no real reason to come up with but looked closer at Rufus and then smirked. "You're that fuckin' Shinra boy! Your damn father is lookin' for ya! Has a reward on yer head!"

Rufus eyes widened in disbelief at what the drunk was saying. He looked over the man's shoulder and saw Tifa look at Rufus in shock. Rufus slowly lowered the gun and the man took this chance. He ran at Rufus and sliced his arm. Of course he was stupid enough not to take the shotgun away. Rufus aimed the shotgun at his leg and fired. The man screamed in agony and he felt his knee cap being blown off. The man let go of Rufus and tried to get out of the bar. Rufus chased after him and fired into the air. 

"Don't you ever fucking come back here!" Rufus screamed after him.

Rufus then remembered Tifa. He ran back into the bar and saw her there on the table. She was sitting on the table crying with her head in her hands. Rufus ran over to her and held her. She just kept crying.

"Tifa are you alright? What happened? What did that sick fuck do to you?" Rufus asked. Rufus looked her over, her white tank top was ripped in several places and bruises were forming along her body. 

"I was closing up, everyone had left. But then this guy walked in and I tried to tell him I was closed. He was drunk out of his mind and mumbling something about me attacking him and I recognized him right away from earlier. Then he just attacked me out of now where, I had no chance to escape and he pinned me to the table. I tried to fight him off and then I screamed for you." She explained. Tifa had a slash along her right cheek and blood was dripping slowly down her face mixing blood with tears. 

"Tifa, did he 'do' anything to you?" Rufus asked carefully choosing how he put it as not to offend her.

"No, he tried but you came." Tifa said.

Rufus sighed thankfully. "Tifa where's you first aid?" 

"It's in the bathroom." Tifa said.

Rufus took the keys and locked up the bar and picked up Tifa carrying her to her room. He sat her down on the edge of her bed. He walked into the bathroom and got out the first aid. He walked over to Tifa who had stopped crying and was trying to wipe away her old tears smearing blood along her face. Rufus sat down beside her and cleaned her wound. Tifa bit her lower lip, it stung. Rufus finally put a small bandage on her cheek. The cut wasn't actually too big with all the blood off of her face, but it was fairly deep. Rufus knew it wouldn't need stitches but would leave a mark for a while. Rufus gave her a reassuring smile. Rufus cleaned his cut on his arm and bandaged it.

"Tifa I sort of got you something when we went shopping, and now it looks like you could use it." Rufus said. Rufus pulled out a nice white sweater, with a light airy material. Tifa smiled at Rufus.

"You didn't have to buy me something Rufus..." She said.

"But I wanted to, I had to give you something for letting me stay with you. I can't thank you enough for your kindness." He said.

Tifa stood up and turned around. She took off her ripped up tank top and threw it to the side, it wasn't any use now. She pulled the white sweater over her head and fixed her hair a bit. She turned around to show Rufus. Rufus blushed, she looked really rather nice in it. The sleeves were bell shaped and went out near the end and were very long and almost reached her finger tips. It had a bit of low neck but not much and showed just a bit of her stomach. She sat back down beside Rufus and gave him a hug.

"It looks wonderful on you." Rufus said.

Tifa let him go and blushed. "Thank you."

"Tifa...I know you know who I am now." Rufus said slowly.

"Rufus, I've known since this morning. A Turk came looking for you with two guards. They have a reward for you, a cash reward if you're brought back unharmed. I had to lie, I couldn't let them take you away. Not after what you told me, I couldn't let you go back." Tifa said.

"You don't care that I'm a Shinra?" Rufus asked astonished. 

"No, I hate your father and everything he stands for, Shinra, SOLDIER, I hate all of it. But you're so different, so much innocence inside your eyes, so much hidden pain. You aren't like your father Rufus, promise me you'll never be like him." Tifa pleaded.

"I promise Tifa, I never want to go back. What happened, how did they destroy your life? You never told me." Rufus asked.

"It was about a year and a half ago. Sephiroth was the leader at the time and SOLDIER was there. I was hired to be their guide. Sephiroth, Zack and two other guards were there. One of them was my best friend Cloud. I was to guide them to the Nibel Mountains. We finally made it to the Nibel Reactor but I wasn't allowed in so I waited outside with Cloud, he was hidden behind uniform and never told me it was him. Sephiroth locked himself in the Shinra Mansion to discover more about himself, and became mad with power, and burnt down Nibelheim killing everyone. I chased after him so full of pain, not really thinking of what I was doing. I saw my father at the reactor dead, Sephiroth had killed him. I ran at him with his sword but he took it and slashed me across the chest. and now I have this scar." Tifa said lowering her shirt a bit to reveal a long thin red slash mark. 

"Yea I heard a bit about that." Rufus said. Tifa went on with her story.

"All I can really remember after that is seeing Zack look at me and close his eyes, I wasn't sure if he was dead or not. Then I saw Cloud come over to me and pick me up. We moved me over a bit and ran at Sephiroth. Then I passed out. I don't if they're dead or not. And I hate not knowing. I was saved and brought to a hospital here..." Tifa said near tears.

Rufus hugged her gently and kissed her forehead. "You don't have to talk anymore Tifa. I understand. We've both lost someone close to us. Please don't cry." 

Tifa looked up at him. Rufus looked into her ruby eyes, they were stunning, with the unshed tears they sparkled. Rufus couldn't help it anymore, he lowered down until his lips were so close he could feel her warm breath on his lips. Her lips were trembling lightly and he touched his lips with hers. He gently moved one hand to the back of her head and pushed forward gently, deepening the kiss and one arm around her. Tifa responded and kissed back with tears streaming down her cheeks lightly. Rufus pulled away and looked down at her. He wiped the tears away gently with his thumbs.

"Tifa, I love you." Rufus said quietly.

Tifa smiled brightly. "Rufus I love you too."

Tifa reached up and kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck. He held her and kissed back. Rufus softly laid her down on the bed and turned out the lamp.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	4. chapter 4

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

chapter 4

Tifa awoke the next day and yawned. She felt the sun shining in through her window and onto her face. She went to stretch but noticed she couldn't. She opened her eyes and came face to face with Rufus. She was confused at first and then remembered last night and blushed bright red. She quickly looked under the covers and blushed a deeper red, yes she remembered everything. She snuggled up closer to Rufus and looked at his sleeping face. She wasn't ashamed of what she did and she didn't regret any of it. She knew she loved him so it felt right. She just hoped he felt the same. Rufus slowly opened his eyes and came face to face with Tifa. He was slightly puzzled and then remembered last night. Rufus smiled at her and put his hand on her cheek being careful not to press too hard on her cut. 

"Rufus, you don't regret anything do you?" Tifa asked slowly. She was slightly afraid of what he may say.

"Yes I do, I regret not meeting you sooner." Rufus said.

Tifa smiled up at him and kissed him. She stood up and walked into her bathroom. She wanted to stay with Rufus but knew they couldn't spend all day in bed. She turned on the shower and carefully stepped in. She let all traces of last night wash down the drain; she still had some tender spots that hurt slightly to the touch. She hissed under her breath when the water hit her slashed cheek, it burned. 

After a while she stepped out of the shower and came face to face with Rufus. Tifa blushed and he kissed her good cheek. He stepped into the shower after her and turned it on. Tifa dried her hair and changed into her clothes. She sat on her bed and wondered to herself, how long could they keep this up? How much longer before the discovered Rufus was here? What will happen to them? Will they be forced apart? Tifa held her head in her hands and began to sob quietly to herself. 

Rufus walked out the shower and changed into his white pants and black t-shirt. He walked into Tifa's room and saw her sitting on the bed, she looked upset. Rufus walked over to her and hugged her gently.

"What's wrong?" Rufus asked.

"Rufus...how long do you honestly think we can keep this up?" Tifa said slowly not looking him in the eyes.

"Tifa, what are you saying?" Rufus asked shocked.

"Rufus, I love you. Probably more then anything else. But how long before you're taken away from me and back to your father?! Being together like this will only pain both of us more if we're forced apart! Don't you understand?! We can't be together..." Tifa yelled trying not to cry.

"Tifa...I'd rather spend a few hours with you, then face all this world has to offer alone." Rufus said holding her in his arms.

"Rufus, I love you," Tifa said. "And even if we're forced apart, remember someone always loves you for you. Promise me you'll never be like your father. That you'll never be as hateful and rule people with money. Please, that isn't who you are." Tifa pleaded.

"I promise, I'll never be like my father. I love you Tifa; I want to stay with you forever." Rufus said and he kissed her gently. Tifa kissed back and smiled lightly up at him. 

She reluctantly stood up and walked into her bar, she had to at least open it up. As she walked to unlock the door someone grabbed her from behind and covered her mouth to prevent her from screaming. She heard her windows crash as members of SOLDIER jumped through them. A Turk followed in through the door. Tifa noticed the Turk holding her right away, it was the Turk from the other day, but the Turk that just walked in, she didn't know who that was.

"Rufus Shinra! We know you're in here so come out willingly or we shoot the girl!" The Turk yelled that was holding Tifa and pointed a gun to her head.

Rufus ran out and looked on in horror. Several men from SOLDIER had guns aimed at him and two Turks were there, one with Tifa at gunpoint. He wouldn't let Tifa get hurt because of him; he'd never let that happen. He hated his father for doing this, why did his father have to hurt the people that loved him? Rufus slowly began to step closer.

"Let her go." Rufus said in a threatening tone.

"Now now young Shinra, be more polite than that. We wouldn't want this pretty young lady to be hurt do we?" The Turk taunted, pressing the gun closer to the side of her head.

"Fine, I'll go with you. Just don't hurt her!" Rufus pleaded. 

The Turk smirked at Rufus. "That's a good boy. Your father's waiting outside."

The Turk dragged Tifa outside and Rufus followed. The men from SOLDIER walked out after Rufus making sure he didn't try anything. Rufus saw his father step out of a large limo and walk up to him.

"Vincent, why don't you show this young lady what we do to those who keep things from Shinra?" The president said looking to the other Turk that wasn't holding Tifa. The Turk didn't look too happy about hitting a young girl and at first reluctantly looked at her scared pleading eyes. But orders were orders. 

"Tifa no!" Rufus yelled out to her as his father pushed him into the limo.

Rufus watched from the back window as Vincent punched Tifa in the stomach knocking her unconscious. Rufus yelled after her but his father pulled him away. Rufus felt wet tears role down his face, he covered his face in hands and started to cry. He hated crying, he'd cried over his father too much. Rufus stopped crying suddenly and his face turned to stone. He hated being weak; it always got him hurt. His father looked at him as they drove away with a smirk on his face.

"Now son, you will come home with me. You will forget that girl and if you ever do anything like that again so help me I'll have you shot like your mother!" His father yelled.

"Whatever you fat fucking piece of shit." Rufus said coldly, just looking forward, not at his father.

His father didn't say anything, just grunted. Rufus found himself remembering Tifa, everything from her wonderful laugh to her beautiful face. Rufus then and there made a vow to himself. From that day on Rufus Shinra never cried or wept. But he knew he'd keep his promise to his first love. He'd never be like his father, no, he hated him too much. He wouldn't rule the world with money. He'd run it in fear. Even to his death, maybe then he'd meet up with her again, his love.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
